


5 times Pip asked whether Herbert would be the right one for him (and 1 time when he got a direct answer)

by A Carnegie (orphan_account)



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: AU: No Clara, Jumbled up timeline, M/M, OMC - Freeform, mention of attempted rape (but no description)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A%20Carnegie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says!<br/>Has mention of attempted rape but no description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Pip asked whether Herbert would be the right one for him (and 1 time when he got a direct answer)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the book! And it's been more than a year since I read it, so I may have some of the details (minor and major ones) wrong.

1\. Magwitch  
The night Pip came home to find a Magwitch in alert mode, his left hand on Herbert's throat, his right hand holding a knife that came out of nowhere, and his knee fixing the poor young gentleman against the wall, Pip had to yank Magwitch off of his good friend and explain to both of them what was really going on. Afterwards, while Herbert was still on the floor gasping for air, Magwitch flashed a mysterious smile and asked in a low voice why he was living with another young man.  
"It's not what you think," Pip sighed, "Much as I wish it were."  
"Well I say you should go for it!"  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure if he's the right one for me and I'm the right one for him."  
"Oh he cares for you, my boy. You should have heard how excited he was to see you again--his footsteps were as loud as those of a burglar, and he was calling out your nickname from a distance. That was lovely, come to think of it."  
Pip didn't know what to respond, but Magwitch patted his shoulders and added in a lower octave, "and, Pip, I think you'll find his body...enjoyable in bed. He's somewhat slim, but he's also smooth and soft. If you give him more practice he should be quite flexible." Magwitch blinked.  
"Magwitch!" Pip glared.  
"I'm sorry. Did I miss anything just now?" Herbert was already standing up recovered from his short of breath.

2\. Drummle  
Drummle ran into Pip and Herbert when they were in a bar drinking, and Drummle announced he didn't have any money.  
"Not again, Drummle. We're not lending you a penny." Herbert sighed.  
Drummle was drunk, and so out from his mouth blurted, "Yes. What does that matter to you? I'm still on my way to Estella, and you two hang around like an old married couple."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Herbert protested.  
Pip, in a mixture of anxiety and (secretly) joy asked, tentatively, "Wait, so you think..."  
"Yes yes yes!" Drummle answered impatiently. "I'll show you something." Within a drunken breath, Drummle pulled Herbert into his arms and pressed his lips against Herbert's throat. While he was groping his way down Herbert's sides, he asked Pip, "Happy? He's mine now."  
"No, Drummle. You're drunk" Herbert pushed Drummle away, annoyed.  
"No..."Pip's voice trailed off.

3\. Estella  
"So, what do you think?" Pip asked after he poured out everything to Estella in a walk.  
Estella's long brown hair danced in the spring breeze, and on her icy cheeks there was a smile. A genuine smile, Pip wanted to add.  
"You two are lovely together. I remember seeing you two fighting, isn't that right?"  
"We were just children!"  
"I know, but you were lovely." Estella quickened her pace.  
Pip followed happily.

4\. Joe  
"Well?" Pip raised his eyebrows when he saw Joe doing so.  
"Well, I hope you two can handle all the gossip in London." Joe tilted his chin toward the kitchen. "When me and Biddy married there was quite a bit of it, but we were in a small village you know."  
"I know. We'll be in low profile, if there can be a we."  
"Don't you worry about that, Pip. I don't know him well but we've met a couple of times. He was more polite and nicer than you were, by the way."  
"So is that a yes?"  
"Yeah you can say so." Joe shrugged.  
Pip let out a sigh of relief.

5\. Matthew  
"My son?" Mr. Matthew Pocket almost choked on his tea, "Herbert?"  
"Yes, sir. I wanted to ask your permission first."  
"That was a surprise!"  
"Do you think Herbert and I could have a future, sir?" Pip started to lose hope.  
"What I meant was, that it was a great transition from telling me you had a crush on Estella. But then again, come to think of it you've been asking me about romance between men lately. And you and Herbert..."Mr. Pocket frowned.  
"What is it, Mr. Pocket?"  
"He can talk about you all through the dinners we have together, and I'm sure he likes you, but you should go ask him in person! Not even I can set his life for him" Mr. Pocket replied, his brows relaxed.  
"But let me tell you something", Mr. Pocket continued, "Herbert had a friend earlier who tried to raped him once, so don't go too fast, Pip. I might sound like a protective old man but he's my son, and I trust you more than many of the other...boys out there."  
"So Herbert has told you his sexuality?" Pip was slightly dizzy. His conversation with Mr. Pocket seemed so unreal.  
"Yes. He is more fond of members of his own gender, but he's not mean or aggressive even towards the men he's attracted to, so you'll be safe as his roommate."  
"Does Mrs. Pocket know about this?"  
"No. You're probably second."  
"Oh." Pip nodded, his face red.

6\. Herbert  
At a club party, Pip made up his mind to speak to Herbert about his feelings. His hand was just inches away from Herbert's shoulder when an unfamiliar man led Herbert to a rather quiet corner of the room; Pip followed without announcing his presence.  
"Brad?! What do you want?" Herbert sounded annoyed, and perhaps a bit scared. His voice was shaking.  
By instinct Pip knew who Brad was.  
"Herbert, I am very thankful you didn't tell anyone about the little accident between us some years ago. Now that we're older, can we finish what we started? I won't touch you or anything; it's just that we need to talk!"  
"Brad, I never told anyone because as my friend you deserved dignity and freedom from all the accusations about sexuality." Herbert shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, "I felt sorry for running away just like that, but I want you to know I was just scared. Although something went wrong, I was glad to have known you."  
"I understand. I'm sorry."  
Silence  
"So how have you been?"Herbert  
asked, quite embarrassedly.  
"Same. Working, reading, drinking, thinking about things." Brad spoke, "Met a few boys, too. Now I've basically settled down. You?"  
"I'm...well..."Herbert's face reddened,"Good."  
"In what way? Looks like something romantic." Brad looked amused  
"Do you remember the boy at Satis I told you about? I've been quite close with him recently. I keep thinking he might be who I was looking for but I'm not sure."  
"Do you want to try things out? I went through the same process with my partner." Brad shrugged, "is he here today?"  
Just then, Herbert felt a firm, warm arm around the small of his back that he really wanted to lean into.  
Herbert looked over his shoulder and gave a dry laugh. "Yes! We were just talking about you, Handel. Uh...This is Brad. He's..."  
"Nice to meet you Brad. I apologize for overhearing your conversation. I hope it didn't bother you too much." Pip winked at Brad, who nodded and waved goodbye, "I should leave time to you two. Good night!"  
As Brad left Herbert grew pale;but Pip just laughed and turned to face Herbert.  
"I love you, Herbert. Please always be my pale young gentleman."  
Herbert wanted to jump in joy and cry at the same time, but he managed to say "I love you Handel" before hugging his dear friend, now officially the man he loves.  
Later that night Pip kissed Herbert at their home. When he went for his pale young gentleman's neck, he whispered to Herbert, "This is for earlier", and they both laughed


End file.
